1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to lawn edger apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved lawn edger apparatus having a support plate arranged to secure and guide a lawn edging tool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various lawn edging apparatus is available in the prior art to provide for the proper positioning and alignment of a lawn edging structure. Such apparatus is exemplified in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,914,899 to Carmine wherein a support plate structure is arranged to receive a lawn tool.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,743,028 to McCloud sets forth an elongate framework having cutter wheels mounted to the framework to permit right and left edging of a lawn structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,561,199 to Lay sets forth a structure for mounting a lawn edger tool.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved lawn edger apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in properly orienting a lawn edger tool relative to a lawn for edging thereof and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.